Unnamed miller's wife
The unnamed miller's wife was the mother of Ramsay Bolton. Biography Background She was a peasant woman married to an old miller. The miller did not obtain permission to marry again from his lord, Roose Bolton, so Roose rode out to the mill and hanged her husband off the branch of a nearby tree and violently raped her underneath her husband's swaying corpse. She became pregnant and gave birth to a son she named Ramsay. She arrived at the gates of the Dreadfort with Ramsay wanting Roose to acknowledge him which he did upon noticing Ramsay's resemblance to himself after initially planning on whipping her and throwing the baby into the Weeping Water. She later died"Kill the Boy" and Roose has her son legitimized by King Tommen Baratheon."The Mountain and the Viper" Season 3 Ramsay tells Theon Greyjoy, whom he has recently castrated, that his mother always told him "not to throw stones at cripples", implying that his mother was a kind person who tried her best to teach him right from wrong, though it was to no avail after he was raised by his father."Mhysa" Season 5 Roose recounts to Ramsay his origins when Ramsay becomes upset over his stepmother Fat Walda Frey being pregnant. Though Ramsay appears not to care at first, he is visibly saddened to hear that he is the product of a violent rape and that Roose nearly killed both him and his mother when he was a baby. Family tree In the books In the A Song of Ice and Fire novels, Ramsay's mother is still alive, though she has not appeared. Roose describes Ramsay's mother as "a girl not half old miller's age. She was a tall, willowy creature, very healthy-looking. Long legs and small firm breasts, like two ripe plums." Roose recounts that he saw her washing clothes in the Weeping Water while he was out fox hunting and that the moment that he set eyes on her he wanted her, believing such was his due under the custom of the first night, allowing a lord to bed a common man's wife on their wedding night (although that custom was officially outlawed by King Jaehaerys, Roose claims that numerous northern lords, including himself, still practice it discreetly). Robett Glover says about Ramsay's origins, "The evil is in his blood. He is a bastard born of rape." Roose admits to Catelyn Stark that Ramsay’s "blood is tainted, that cannot be denied." Ramsay has a different version of the story: he claims that Roose met his mother whilst out riding and were smitten by her beauty. Ramsay tells this to Theon, who later repeats the story to Roose. Roose laughs to hear that "Smitten? Did he use that word? Why, the boy has a singer’s soul... though if you believe that song, you may well be dimmer than the first Reek. Even the riding part is wrong". Roose then tells Theon the real story, commenting that the wench was hardly worth the rope Roose used to hang her husband. She raises Ramsay at the mill. She often finds Ramsay too difficult to manage and repeatedly asks Roose to help her. Each year Roose sent her some piglets and chickens and a bag of stars, on the understanding that she was never to tell the boy who had fathered him, but she disobeyed. Roose laments that Ramsay should have been content to grind corn, but his mother made Ramsay what he is by always "whispering in his ear about his rights". Ramsay only moves into the Dreadfort upon the sudden death of Roose's trueborn son and heir, Domeric, whom Roose suspects was killed by Ramsay. References pt-br:Esposa do moleiro sem nome ro:Soția morarului Category:Smallfolk Category:Servants and retainers of House Bolton Category:Northmen Category:Deceased individuals